


Our Love Is The Best

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those married mediums, Frank and Sadie Doyle, before they were married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to something non-stop for like a week I guess, and also because I am a HUGE SAP.
> 
> Set pre-canonish, with details taken from the This American Wife interview where they talk about how they met, and contains potentially incorrect mythology (although given that in the BB universe werewolves need multiple methods of death I suppose they could be correct for them). Also features a few OCs with alliterated names, because I find alliteration innately amusing.
> 
> Huge thanks to tumblr user shannondapper for betaing.

“Don’t be so, like, negative about it Sadie,” said Bobo. “Isn’t this what you said you wanted – high society and the supernatural?”

 

“Well, yes,” said Sadie, “but I imagined it going somewhat … differently than accompanying you to one of your séances.”

 

“Babe, how much different could it possibly be? You’re gonna have a fantastic time.”

  
Sadie said nothing, looking up at the spires of the grand old mansion. The weather, apparently not sympathetic to creating the right mood for a séance, had been bright and sunny all day. Even though it was now evening, the sky remained at odds, turning a cheerful pink as it set below the horizon.

 

There were several other expensive cars parked in the driveway in front of flawlessly-maintained shrubbery. All in all, it reminded Sadie more of her childhood home than anything of which she should be particularly frightened.

 

Their host for the evening, Lionel Leopold Jr, greeted them at the door. “We’re all _terrifically_ excited that you’re here Mr. Brubaker! And you’ve brought a lovely lady companion with you!”

 

“Sadie Parker, I’m sure it’s wonderful to meet you,” said Sadie.

 

“Charmed,” said Lionel, “shall I show you into the dining room? We’ve got everything set up as per your request.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” said Bobo, “I’m gonna need, like, a few minutes in the room alone before we start to, y’know, set up the spiritual energies and everything.”

 

“Why, of course! How rude of me!” said Lionel, “It’s right through that door on the left. You go freshen yourself up and I’ll come get you when we’re ready to begin.”

 

“Sweet! Make one for me too, Sadie,” said Bobo.

 

“But darling, you have a séance to prepare for, remember?” said Sadie, “I’ll have the drink for you.”

 

The liquor cabinet was situated in what smelled like a smoking room. Sadie fixed herself a drink and went to open one of the windows so she’d be able to taste the drink, and not the ash.

 

“Do be mindful of the draft, dear,” said a voice behind her.

 

Sadie turned to see an older woman sitting on one of the couches by the fireplace. She was faded and seemed almost transparent, but Sadie felt it would be rude of her to mention. Some people could be terrible sensitive about appearances.

 

“Oh, I _am_ sorry, I should have asked first, but I didn’t realize the room was otherwise occupied. I’m afraid the strong smell of tobacco affects my ability to taste, and I’ve found that’s almost half the fun of it,” said Sadie.

 

The woman’s eyes went wide. “You can see me?”

 

Sadie refilled her glass. “Why, of course I can darling, there’s nothing wrong with my eyesight. Will you be attending the séance this evening?”

 

For some reason that made the woman smile. “Oh no, I think Lionel would be quite surprised if I made an appearance. I’m just waiting for my husband, Colonel Leopold. We always said whoever went first should wait so, here I am.”

 

“Oh, Lionel is your son? He directed me to this liquor cabinet, wonderful man,” said Sadie.

 

Mrs. Leopold smiled. “We raised him to be a gentleman. I’m glad he’s been behaving himself while his father’s away.”

 

“Sadie?” called Lionel, poking his head around the corner of the door. “We’re about to begin.”

 

“Oh, excellent! I’ll be right out,” said Sadie.

 

She waited until she head him head down the corridor before refilling her glass again.

 

“Pardon me for saying so, as we’ve only just met,” said Mrs Leopold, “but it seems as though you’re not as enthused about this party as my son is.”

 

Sadie sighed. “I’m really only here because Bobo thought it would be something I’d like, and it seemed such a shame to disappoint him when he’s been trying so hard to include me in his career. It’s just …” Sadie sighed again, and took a drink to collect her thoughts.

 

“Just what, dear?”

 

Sadie swirled the remaining gin around in her glass. “This whole séance business feels off somehow. I’ve only read about them of course, but I feel as though things should be running differently.”

 

“Perhaps you should be saying that to him,” said Mrs. Leopold kindly.

 

Sadie smiled. “I suppose you’re right. I had best head back before they send out a search party. It was lovely to meet you. I do hope you don’t have to wait too much longer, it seems like such a bore.”

 

Mrs. Leopold smiled. “I can’t imagine it will be too much longer. It was lovely to meet you too dear. Do try to have fun at the party.”

 

Sadie refilled her glass one last time before heading out. “Thank you.”

 

The others were already seated around the table in a circle. Thick velvet curtains had been drawn across the enormous front windows, and the only light came from candles Bobo had placed around the table. Sadie was very careful to put the glass down away from the flames.

 

“Excellent, now that we’re all here shall we begin?” said Lionel.

 

“Sure,” said Bobo, “first we’ll all touch the Ouija board, and then I’ll call on any spirits that can come and talk.”

 

“ _Any_ spirits?” said Sadie, “What if they don’t wish to be disturbed?”

 

“Babe, they’re powerless to resist the call of a séance,” said Bobo, giving her an odd look.

 

“Still, I feel as if there are probably rules for this sort of thing,” said Sadie, “I wouldn’t want to be in violation of them. I imagine the consequences would be quite annoying.”

 

“Nah, ghosts are pretty chill about this stuff,” said Bobo.

 

“He is a leading expert in his field my dear,” said Lionel, “I’m sure Mr. Brubaker knows what he’s doing.”

 

“I suppose you’re right darling,” said Sadie.

 

Bobo lay his hands on the Ouija board. “Now everyone put your hands on the board with me and, like, focus your minds.”

 

Sadie closed her eyes, and laid her hands on the board with the others.

 

“Oh, spirits, we call upon you to come here and answer our questions about the great beyond,” said Bobo.

 

Sadie’s nose itched, and she wished she was able to remove her hands. Wrinkling her nose provided no relief.

 

“Spirits come forth, I command you!” said Bobo.

 

The itch had moved from Sadie’s nose, and now felt less like an itch and more like the odd feeling you get when someone is staring at you.

 

Sadie opened her eyes. The others still had their heads bowed, all except Bobo, who had thrown his head back dramatically to stare bug-eyed at the ceiling. This was probably why he hadn’t noticed the white mist edging its’ way out of the Ouija board. Sadie squeezed his hand to get his attention.

 

“ _Who has called me here?_ ” hissed a quiet voice. It seemed to be coming from the board itself.

 

The others opened their eyes and stared at the mist. Sadie could feel Bobo shaking, although she couldn’t understand why. He did this sort of thing all the time, and it was just a spirit after all.

 

“Ah, um, I did, I guess,” stammered Bobo. “Tell us about life in the great beyond, or whatever.”

 

The mist kept rising, seeming over the edge of the table, and the candlelight flickered. “ _That is not how this works._ ”

 

“Dude, I _commanded you_ , that means you have to do what I say,” said Bobo, breaking his hold to poke the mist threateningly.

 

There was a hissing noise, and the mist rapidly drew itself back into the Ouija board.

 

“What happened?” said Lionel.

 

“Sorry, dude, I guess the spirits weren’t feeling cooperative today,” said Bobo.

 

Sadie could still feel the same strange presence as before. She put her hand on Bobo’s arm to get his attention. “Bobo, darling, I think perhaps –“

 

Sadie broke off and the temperature of the room dropped sharply.

 

“What the devil is going on now?” demanded Lionel.

 

“ _You have freed me_.”

 

The velvet curtains began flapping, as though they were being moved by great gusts of wind.

 

“What? No, we haven’t,” said Bobo.

 

“ _The circle has been broken … and I am FREE.”_

 

The spirit punctuation the sentence by shattering all the light bulbs in the room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Several guests shrieked and leaped for cover as the spirit whirled around the room before disappearing from sight. Lionel tugged on the doorhandle, with no affect. There was a moment of silence.

 

“The blasted thing won’t open, perhaps we had better –“ began Lionel.

 

With a loud SMASH, several plates began launching themselves out of the china cabinet and at the wall. Bobo dived behind a couch, dragging Sadie with him.

 

“Really Bobo, there’s no need for that,” said Sadie. “What about Mr Leopold and the others?”

 

“We’re fine!” said Lionel over the sounds of smashing china, “We’re behind the other couch! Perhaps it’s time I called in reinforcements?”

 

“Please do, Mr. Lionel!”

 

“Sadie! You’re gonna ruin my rep as a séance guy,” whined Bobo.

 

“I’d just a soon as sacrifice your reputation, instead of wrecking my dress with dust while we hide from some dreadful spectre,” said Sadie.

 

Sadie peeked out from behind the couch. She could see Lionel speaking frantically into a phone. The other guests seemed relatively unharmed. Sadly her drink hadn’t made it, lying smashed on the floor.

 

“Apparently he was just at a bar nearby, so that’s a spot of luck,” she heard Lionel say. “He shouldn’t be too long.”

 

The sound of smashing china was broken ten minutes later by the sound of the door being kicked open. Bobo peered carefully around the side of the couch.

 

“Dammit, who called that dingus Doyle? I have this all under control!” said Bobo, peeking over the top of the couch.

 

Sadie raised her eyebrows, watching as several dining chairs were lifted up off the floor by an unseen hand and began smashing themselves into the walls, taking some valuable-looking artwork with them.

 

“I’m not sure that it’s as much under your control as you’d like to believe, darling.” Sadie paused, before adding, “Did you say Doyle, as in Frank Doyle, that famous medium? I thought he worked as part of a group.”

 

Bobo ducked as a china teapot smashed against the wall behind him. “Didn’t you hear? They had, like, some kinda falling out a while back, now they all work solo. Not that he needs to come, I mean. Like I said, babe, I got this all under control.”

 

Sadie snuck a look around the side of the couch. She could sense the spectre had been distracted by the new arrival and had paused its whirlwind of destruction.

 

Sadie was always sure to read up as much as she could when she heard about someone with supernatural talents, but such articles always lacked proper photographs. Frank Doyle was closer to her own age than she’d expected, but was otherwise every bit as dashing and commanding as she’d imagined. His moustache stood slightly on end for the spectre’s energy, and his (slightly travel worn) blue suit shifted in the wind that the spectre had created.

 

Frank easily dodged a vase and grinned up to where the spectre was floating, unseen by normal human eyes, in the far corner of the room.

 

“Come on now, surely you have better aim that that!”

 

His voice was bright and cheerful, and Sadie instantly felt that everything was going to be all right.

 

_(This was also the moment that, looking back, she can say with absolute certainty that she fell in love with Frank Doyle.)_

 

Having run out of chairs and fine china, the spirit lifted up the table and prepared to launch it at Frank. He took half a step back, but there was nothing left in the room for him to use as protection.

 

Sadie jumped up from behind the couch. “Mr, Spectre, yoohoo, over here!”

 

“Sadie what are you doing?” whispered Bobo, tugging at the hem of her dress.

 

Sadie ignored him, waving her arm in the direction of the spectre. In the corner of her eye she could see Frank inching forward, closer to the spectre’s location, chalk in hand.

 

“Now Mr. Spectre,” continued Sadie in the loudest voice she could manage, “why don’t you cease with this ridiculous tantrum and tell me what you want. And _don’t_ say ‘to possess my body and use it for evil.’ I am _far_ too busy for that nonsense.”

 

“ _You called me to this plane_ ,” said the spectre, in a voice that sounded like the feedback squeal of a microphone, “ _but now I will take my freedom_.”

 

“In response to the first part, I believe that technically you were summoned by my intimate friend, Mr. Brubaker, so in this particular case, I’m afraid I acted as more of a switchboard than a direct caller,” said Sadie. She could see Frank scribbling something quickly on the ground, and hoped that she was buying him enough time. “And as for the second, I suppose you can’t be convinced to come down and hop back into the Ouija board of your own volition?”

 

“ _Never_ ,” hissed the spectre.

 

“I think we’ll have to agree to disagree,” said Frank as he made the final mark of a complicated-looking sigil. “Goodbye.”

 

The spectre let out a shriek, shattering the grand front window, as it was dragged back into the Ouija board from whence it came, leaving behind a wrecked room and the vaguest smell of burning tires.

 

Sadie straightened out her dress and smoothed her hair back into place. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Frank. The roomed seemed to still, the sounds of the others fading away as mere seconds stretched out for eternity.

 

“Sadie?” asked Bobo. “Are you okay?”

 

The moment broken, Sadie blinked and looked down at Bobo, who was still crouched behind the couch. “What? Oh, yes, perfectly fine. Are you hurt at all?”

 

“No. Well, actually, yeah,” said Bobo quickly. “I think I, like, hurt my leg when we went for cover, otherwise I would of done … whatever it was Doyle did.”

 

“Of course you would have,” said Sadie, “and speaking of which, I suppose it’s only polite for me to go over and offer my thanks to Mr. Doyle for his help.”

 

Their hosts were already surrounding Frank, thanking him profusely.

 

“Anything, _anything_ , I can do for you, just say the word,” said Lionel.

 

“No, no,” said Frank, “All that I require is your good health. And my payment.”

 

“Of course, of course,” said Lionel, “let me just go get my chequebook.”

 

And just like that Sadie was standing in front of him, alone.

  


\----

  


Frank smiled. “Frank Doyle, at your service. Thank you for the assistance earlier, Miss …?”

 

“Sadie Parker, and it was no trouble at all,” said Sadie, smiling and offering Frank her hand.

 

He took it, brushing a brief kiss over the knuckles. Sadie blushed faintly.

 

“Frankly, Mr. Doyle-“

 

“Nearly there. It’s Frank, actually, and I think we can skip the formalities now that we’ve faced a fearsome spectre together,” said Frank.

 

“Frank it is, then,” continued Sadie, “Frankly, Frank, you’ve made this evening rather more enjoyable than I’d thought it would be, so I suppose I should offer you my thanks as well.”

 

“I assure you it was entirely my pleasure,” said Frank.

 

“Nonsense, I believe I shall have to buy you a drink in order to thank you properly,” said Sadie.

_(And that was it for Frank. “Love at first and second sight,” he’d tell people later, “it’s even better and more magical than first sight.”)_

 

“Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” said Frank. He hesitated before adding, “I hate to put a damper on this, but didn’t you arrive here with someone?”

 

“Oh, I did, didn’t it?” said Sadie, frowning. “I’ll be right back, don’t leave for that drink without me!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Frank.

 

There was a pause.

 

“Frank,” said Sadie gently, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to let go of my hand.”

 

“What? Oh!” Now it was his turn to blush. “Right you are Miss Parker, sorry about that. I didn’t even realise I was still holding onto it.”

 

“Well I only just realised myself, Frank darling,” said Sadie, “Now, you stay right where you are and I’ll go take care of this, and then we can be off for that drink!”

  
Frank watched her leave, feeling foolish. Now this wonderful vision of a woman would go and get that fellow who was was undoubtedly her boyfriend, and he would be forced to go to a bar with the both of them. There, he would have to watch them make puppy eyes at each other until such time as he could politely excuse himself.

  
Usually he wouldn’t bother with the politeness, not really his style, but he’d make an exception for a free drink or two. And for Sadie Parker, apparently.

  
He was distracted by accepting his payment and yet more thanks from the other party guests, when Sadie returned a few minutes later, surprisingly alone.

 

“Oh, good! Right where I left you. Shall we go?” said Sadie, shrugging on a white fur coat.

 

“What about your Mister --” Frank paused. Names weren’t his strong suit. One of his weakest, truth be told. “Bru-something?”

 

“Brubaker,” corrected Sadie, “and I don’t think he’ll be coming with us. I’ve broken things off with him just now and I’m afraid he’s taken it rather badly, poor dear.”

 

“I can’t say I blame him. If you’d broken things off with me, I think I’d be in pretty bad shape too,” said Frank.

 

“Well, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, darling. Perhaps we should try being together first before we talk about splitting apart?”

 

Just like that, Frank’s plans for the night brightened considerably.

 

“I am certainly amenable to that idea, so long as you are.”

 

“I am _very_ amenable to that idea,” said Sadie. “In fact I’d go so far as to say that I think it’s an idea worthy of celebration!”

 

“We could celebrate by getting that drink,” said Frank, offering Sadie his arm.

 

Sadie beamed, and put her arm through his. “I like the way you think, Frank. Mr. Leopold mentioned you were at a bar before you were called to dispatch this particular supernatural creature, perhaps we could adjourn there for the evening?”

 

“Miss Parker, I have only just met you but I already feel as if we are of one mind about things,” said Frank, leading them out to his car.

 

“I believe you’re right, Frank,” said Sadie, “and please, call me Sadie.”


	2. In Flagrante Delicto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those married mediums, Frank and Sadie Doyle, before they were married.

Sadie was _fascinated_ by Frank’s monster hunting stories, and in the past few weeks they’d been dating, he was sure he’d told her almost all of them twice over. Sadie would become quite engaged in the stories, asking questions and prodding him for better answers if she wasn’t satisfied with the first.

 

Although her knowledge of the supernatural was not quite as vast as his own, she was a fast learner and her childhood experiences with ghostly family members had taught her a thing or two as well as giving her a curious lack of fear for the otherworldly. It was wonderful and strange to talk to someone who had the same abilities as he did after so long apart from Pterodactyl Jones and Red Wolf Mendles.

 

It was easy to relax in Sadie’s company. Frank found himself getting caught up in his own stories, rediscovering the more enjoyable aspect of the supernatural with Sadie at his side. In short, the job that had once seem dreary and grey seemed worthwhile again. Drinking, always a fun activity, was even better with Sadie.

 

Unfortunately, their relaxation never seemed to last long. When you were as well known in supernatural circles as Frank, and as well known in high society as Sadie, there was always someone who needed your assistance. With those two circles combined, it seemed as though private moments for them were few and far between.

 

It didn’t seem to matter where they were or what they were doing, beings (human or otherwise) would find them and plead for help with what was always a life-or-death situation. Sadie would want to help them and Frank, wanting to do whatever would make Sadie the happiest, would come along as well.

 

It did serve as a more practical demonstration of Frank’s stories, as Frank walked her through exorcisms, sigils, and how to recognise various supernatural creatures. Sadie was also quite adept at remembering people’s names, which was far more useful of a talent that Frank would have thought.

 

She was also becoming quite skilled at extracting them from conversations, although that could sometimes cause more frustrations that it solved.

 

“No, I’m afraid Frank and I simply _must_ be off,” said Sadie, “Honestly, we’d _love_ to stay, but we have another rather urgent appointment we simply must get to, isn’t that right dear?”

 

“Yes, very important, we really must go,” said Frank.

 

“Oh, well, if you must,” said Penelope Peachtree, heiress and most recent owner of a possessed portrait of which Frank and Sadie had been called in to dispose.

 

“We must,” said Sadie, kissing Penelope on the cheek, “Do given us a call if any more recent auction purchases go awry darling.”

 

“I will, thank you both so much,” said Penelope, kissing first Sadie and then Frank.

 

Sadie tugged at his hand as she pulled him out the door. Frank hurriedly wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

 

“ _TAXI!”_ they said in unison.

 

One screeched to a halt in front of them. They were always very lucky with cabs.

 

“I cannot believe she kissed you! And after we’d been so good about not letting that demon in the painting drag her into a pit of hell to become his bride,” said Sadie, once they were in the cab.

  
“I certainly didn’t ask her to! And don’t forget she kissed you as well,” said Frank.

  
Sadie made a small annoyed noise and turned to look out the window. “That’s not the point!”

 

“Why, Sadie, I do believe you’re jealous!” said Frank.

 

“Well, why shouldn’t I be, when damsels are throwing themselves at you from every direction?”

 

Frank took her hands in his. “Sadie my love, you have absolutely nothing to worry about from the damsels no matter what direction they come from.”

 

Sadie’s annoyance faded slightly. “Really, Frank?”

 

“Of course, love, none of them can hold a candle to you,” said Frank.

 

“Oh, _Frank_ ,” Sadie leaned forward and kissed him, fast and light. “And you needn’t worry about me running off with a damsel either, most assuredly not my type.”

 

“And what _is_ your type?” said Frank, sliding closer to her.

 

Sadie copied the motion so that they were pressed together. “Why, you are, of course.”

 

“Just as you are mine,” said Frank.

 

The driver coughed awkwardly.

 

“Yes?” Frank relied, without looking away from Sadie.

 

“We’re here, folks,” said the driver.

 

“Ah, excellent. Sadie, would you like to come up to my apartment to continue this conversation in a more private venue?”

 

“Why Frank, I’d love to,” said Sadie.

 

“Keep the change my good man,” said Frank and they both scrambled out the car.

 

It took them longer than usual to reach his apartment. Sadie kept stopping to kiss him, and then he would return the favour a few paces later. He unlocked the door without looking, more focused on how he was pressing Sadie against the door, and distracted by her hands making their way underneath his shirt.

 

They stumbled into the apartment. Frank didn’t bother putting on the light and they made their way across the small lounge area to the bedroom.

  
“Um, excuse me,” said a voice.

  
“Frank, I don’t want to alarm you, but I think your furniture just spoke to me,” whispered Sadie.

  
“No, not talking furniture, just me, Jones.”

  
Frank flipped on the main light switch. “Pterodactyl Jones, as I live and breathe! Why exactly are you sitting here, in my apartment, in the dark?”

 

“Well, I wanted to make a dramatic entrance,” said Jones. “I didn’t know you were bringing a dame home.”

 

“Sadie Parker, I’m sure it would be a pleasure in other circumstances,” said Sadie.

 

“Sadie this is my old partner Pterodactyl Jones and his dinosaur partner Harvey. Jones, I’ll ask you to put aside your colourful metaphors and tell me straight out why it is you’re here,” said Frank.

 

“It’s a dame,” said Jones, “she came to me like a ship looking for safe harbour in rocky weather, and something was rocking her boat real bad. It all started –“

 

Frank held up a hand. “Wait. Stop. Hold everything. I don’t need the story. What do you _want_ Jones?”

 

“Okay, long story short, cutting to the chase, you want the skinny –“

 

“ _Jones_.”

 

“Okay, to cut the fanfare and without taking you up and down the winding path, I need someone to help me get through a maze,” said Jones.

  
“A maze,” Frank repeated, “what kind of maze?”

 

“The kind with a minotaur in the centre,” said Jones.

 

“Is that another metaphor?” said Sadie.

 

She’d poured them both drinks, and Frank smiled gratefully.

 

“Not in this case,” said Jones, “will you help a pal out. Frank? You always had the better head for puzzles like this.”

 

“It’s true, I am a prolific puzzle solver,” said Frank. “What do you say Sadie, shall we put a pin in this moment and help out my friend here –“

 

“One of your oldest, dearest friends,” interjected Jones.

  
“ _Or_ we can send him on his way,” finished Frank.

 

Sadie looked between them and sighed. “I suppose it wouldn’t be right to leave him to face the minotaur alone.”

 

“I suppose you’re right, Sadie dear. Shall I get the flasks?”

  
“Excellent idea, darling,” said Sadie. “Pterodactyl Jones, lead the way.”

 

 

 

The sun had long set by the time the taxi arrived to drop Frank and Sadie home again.

 

“Frank I can’t possibly bear the thought of going all the way across town to my apartment, would you mind terribly if I came up with you?”

 

“Not at all, my dear,” said Frank.

 

Sadie leaned heavily on Frank’s shoulder as they walked towards the elevator, his coat draped over her shoulder.

 

“Almost there love,” said Frank.

  
Sadie leaned against the wall as he fiddled with the lock, eye closed. “You know, now that we’re finally here, I don’t feel properly tired enough to sleep.”

 

Frank smiled. “Maybe a nightcap will help.”

  
“Capital idea, Frankenstein,” said Sadie.

 

“Thank you, Sadistic.”

 

He opened the door and flicked on the light, checking for any more unexpected guests. Finding the house blessedly empty, he headed to the liquor cabinet. Sadie sat on the couch, stretching her legs in front of her and toeing off her shoes. She sighed, satisfied.

 

“Here you go, love,” said Frank, handing her a glass.

 

“Thank you, darling,” said Sadie, “but what if after this I’m still not tired enough to sleep?”

 

“Then I’ll tell you a bedtime story and tuck you in,” said Frank.

 

“Well, that sounds lovely. Can you tell me one even if I am tired enough?”

 

“Of course, darling. Now, where to begin?”

 

As he spoke, Sadie slid down until her head was resting in his lap, watching the movement of his hands as he described his fight with a demon-possessed fencing expert. He paused for breath, and Sadie reached out and caught one of his hands. Their fingers slotted together instinctively and they both smiled.

 

“Frank, darling?”

 

“Yes, Sadie my love?”

 

“You said that he got you across the chest before you were able to finish the exorcism. Was it a terribly deep cut?”

 

Frank smiled down at her. “Perhaps a little deeper than I would have liked, but nothing too serious.”

 

“Nothing too serious,” repeated Sadie. “And did it leave a scar?”

 

Frank paused, considering. “Yes, I believe it did. It’s quite faded now. This was years ago, after all.”

 

Sadie hummed thoughtfully. “May I see it?”

  
“Well, to do that I’m afraid I’d have to divest myself of some clothing. Usually I wouldn’t make a fuss about that sort of thing, but it would mean you’d have to move, and I don’t want to disturb you.”

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all,” said Sadie. She sat up, turning around on the couch to face him. “Although if you’d rather not …”

 

“No,” said Frank quickly. “No, I assure you, it’s completely fine.”

 

“Then please, allow me,” said Sadie.

 

She undid the buttons slowly, pausing to untuck the shirt from his pants and push it down his shoulders. He let it fall behind him, where it probably became hopelessly crumpled between the couch cushions.

  
Not that he could bring himself to care at that moment. Frank wondered if Sadie could hear the thumping of his heartbeat above the rustle of fabric.

 

“I thought you just wanted to see the one on my chest?” said Frank, grinning.

 

Sadie’s grin matched his own. “Well darling, while we’re in open-shirt territory I may as well see the sights, don’t you agree?”

 

“I suppose I do,” said Frank, “and how are you finding them?”

  
“The sights? Just as delightful as I’d imagined.” She reached forward and then drew her hand back. “May I?”

  
Frank nodded. Sadie ran a finger slowly down the stark white line of the sword wound. Frank shivered.

 

“This is from the sword fight?”

  
Frank nodded again.

  
“And this one?”

  
Sadie ran a finger over a thicker scar near his shoulder.

 

“From when I encountered the nest of baby Chupacabras,” said Frank, a little breathless.

 

Sadie traced a finger along it. “May I?”

 

“You may do anything you like, love,” said Frank.

  
Sadie smiled, softer around the edges that her sharp grin before but no less bright, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the scarred skin.

 

“And what about this one?” said Sadie, her finger ghosting over one of the scars along his forearm.

  
Frank took a moment to get his voice under control. “A poltergeist shattered a mirror.”

  
“I see,” said Sadie. She lifted his arm to her lips, her gaze locked with his as she kissed her way along the small scars scattered across his arm.

  
“What about … _this_ one?” Sadie ran her finger along a small surgical scar, low enough on his stomach that her hand brushed against the top of his pants.

 

Frank gasped, catching her hand before she could lean down to kiss that particular scar, least he actually burst into flames with the heat of it. “A particularly sharp flight of stairs. Now, I showed you mine, Sadie love, it’s only fair you show me yours in return.”

 

“Well I suppose that’s true,” said Sadie. She stood up off the couch and unzipped her dress, letting the velvet fabric pool at her feet. Her black satin underwear seemed to gleam in the low light.

 

Frank swallowed audibly.

 

“I’m afraid my scars are few and far between,” said Sadie, “and their accompanying stories are far less interesting than yours.”

 

“Absolutely not a problem, I assure you,” said Frank.

 

He held out a hand, meaning to guide her next to him on the couch. Instead Sadie took advantage of his open arms to straddle him. In this position she seemed taller than him, much like when they stood next to each normally (thanks in part to Sadie’s fondness for incredibly high heels). Frank found that he didn’t mind one bit, especially as Sadie’s height gave her a strange fondness for leaning down to kiss him unexpectedly. She kissed him now, gently and slowly, both of them easing into the moment.

 

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Sadie looked at him through her lashes. “I thought you might appreciate a closer look.”

 

“I certainly do. As long as you appreciate being looked at so closely,” said Frank.

 

He wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands, letting them skim over her sides and come to rest on her stocking-clad thighs. Sadie, as though sensing his hesitation, reached down and squeezed his hands before running her hands up his bare arms and resting them on his shoulders. She rubbed her thumb in a small circle on the side of his neck, soothing, before leaning in for another kiss.

  
This kiss was decidedly less chaste than before. Frank heard a high keening noise, and it took a few moments for him to realise the noise had come from him. He felt Sadie smile. She moved her hands, one upwards into his hair, and the other downwards to his own hand. She squeezed it again before placing his hand on her waist.

 

“Frank darling, you can touch me,” said Sadie, breaking off their kiss. She kept close, so he could feel her breath on his lips. “I’m not going to break under the pressure.”

 

Frank moved his other hand up to her waist, running his fingers lightly along the edges of her garter belt. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous my dear. I wasn’t sure how much experience you have with … being looked at.”

 

“Why Frank, how very gentlemanly of you,” said Sadie, “but I suppose I should tell you that this isn’t my first time of being looked at. And I suspect it isn’t yours either.”

 

Frank chuckled. “No, certainly not. Although I suppose as long as we’re the only people either of us are looking at right now, it matters not a jot.”

 

“I can’t imagine why I would ever want to look at anybody else when I can look at you, darling,” said Sadie.

 

This time is was Frank who leaned forward for a kiss, distracting them for several breathless minutes before they broke apart again, breathing hard. Frank skimmed his hands up Sadie’s sides and –

 

_RING RING_

  
Frank groaned in annoyance and dropped his forehead to rest against Sadie’s collarbone.

  
Sadie laughed. “Your moustache is tickling me, darling.”

 

“I feel as though they know to call during the _most_ inconvenient of moments,” Frank lamented.

 

“Who does, dear?”

 

“Whoever is on the other end of that villainous phone,” said Frank.

 

“I suppose you’ll have to answer it to find out,” said Sadie, running her hand through his hair soothingly.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t reach it from here. Perhaps we’ll just have to let it ring out.”

 

“Not to worry, darling, I think I can reach it,” said Sadie.

 

She bent backwards, reaching the phone on the side table with ease.

 

“Sadie my love, your talents never cease to amaze,” said Frank, after she’d righted herself.

 

“I was quite a fan of gymnastics as girl,” said Sadie.

  
“Is that so?”

 

“That _is_ so, and perhaps I could show you something further in that department after you’ve spoken to whoever is on the other end of this phone,” said Sadie.

  
“Right you are my dear,” said Frank, accepting the phone.

  
“Frank Doyle here, please state your business as quickly as possible as I am in the middle of something of infinite importance.”

  
“ _Frank, it’s Miriam Merriweather here, are you okay? You seem a little out of breath_.”

  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” said Frank, closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the couch headrest as Sadie began to kiss her way down his neck.

 

“ _Are you sure? Your voice sounds very strange_.”

  
Frank coughed. “Yes, couldn’t be better, just in a little bit of a hurry, very important things happening right now to which I would emphatically like to return. Why was it you called?”

  
“ _Well it’s one of the new delivery guys here, I think he might be gathering supplies to summon a demon, and I was wondering if you could come down and straighten things out before it turns into a problem?”_

  
“Sure, _yes_ , absolutely, we’ll be there tomorrow,” gasped Frank. “I really must go.”

 

“ _All right, see you tomorrow Frank_.”

  
“It seems that we’re not needed until tomorrow,” said Frank, dropping the phone, “Sadie love, now that we have the time, shall we move this to a more comfortable, and horizontal, location?”

  
“Why Franklyn Delano Rigby Doyle, I thought you’d never ask!” said Sadie, delighted.

  
Frank slid his hands underneath her, supporting her as he stood. Sadie wrapped her legs around his waist and shifted slightly back and forth experimentally. They both gasped.

 

Sadie tugged slightly at his hair. “To the boudoir, Mr Doyle, and make it snappy.”

  
“My lady’s wish is my command,” said Frank.

 


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those married mediums, Frank and Sadie Doyle, before they were married.

Sadie shook the water out of their glasses and poured one for each of them, and she and Frank clinked them together as the watched the rain pour down. The sound of it was deafening on the tin roof of the warehouse (although, not as loud as the water spirits had been).

  
Sadie shivered in the cool air, and Frank peeled of his sodden suit jacket and offered it to her.

  
“Thank you darling. We appear to both be quite soaked by those blasted spirits,” said Sadie.

  
Frank refilled their glasses. “Soaked inside and out my dear.”

  
“I’ll drink to that,” said Sadie.

  
_Clink!_

 

“Sadie my dear, however did you know that the water spirits would be frightened off by the sound of that storm?”

 

“Well, it stands to reason that those small water spirits would be afraid of a larger, more powerful spirit encroaching on their territory. They’re naturally so wary of such an occurrence that all it took with a small poke in that direction combined with their almost instinctive paranoia and they took it from there.”

 

“How terrifically tricky of you my dear! Sadie my love, I am constantly amazed by your ability to think on your feet.”

 

“Oh darling, if you hadn’t gone along my terrifically tricky plan and recited that spell for gathering storms, it would never have gone off as hitch-free as it did.”

  
“Well, it’s true that my spell recitations are flawless in most cases. But you know Sadie, I’ve been thinking.”

 

Frank was fiddling nervously with his glass, an action quite unlike him. Sadie frowned, putting a hand on his wet shirt sleeve.

 

“Yes dear?”

  
“Since I met you I feel as though my whole life has turned around, like night into day. It seems as if there’s no supernatural force we can’t defeat together, no bottle that doesn’t taste better when I drink it with you, no social gathering that cannot be made more bearable with you by my side.”

 

He sank down to the ground. Sadie thought for an awful moment that he’d been hurt by the water spirits until she saw he was going down _on one knee_. And he was holding _a small box._ And inside the box _was a ring._

 

Sadie gasped. “Frank?”

 

“Sadie Parker,” said Frank, “would you do me the honour of joining me for now and for ever as my wife?”

 

“Oh Frank, of course I will! There’s no one I’d rather face spirits with, supernatural or otherwise,” said Sadie.

 

Sadie put a hand on the side of his face, and Frank leaned into the touch. He pressed a light kiss to the palm of her hand, and then slid the ring onto her finger.

 

“I made very sure it had no curses or possession of any kind,” said Frank.

 

“Oh Frank, how very thoughtful of you,” said Sadie, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Only the best for my Sadie,” said Frank, standing up and taking her hands in his.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
